


I Thought I Could Fly

by Quantumcats



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rollercoasters, just some cute little tiny ficlet, shane hates rollercoasters, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: Shane is NOT going on that rollercoaster, no matter what Ryan offers up in return. So he tells Ryan he'll go on under one condition he would NEVER agree to.So anyway, he was wrong,-----Tiny little drabble inspired by Tourist Trapped <3
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	I Thought I Could Fly

"Cmon Shane! It's more fun with someone else!"

"No fucking way, Bergara. You're not getting me on that hell coaster."

Ryan pouted in response. The two of them lingered just a bit back from the line entrance to the park's tallest, fastest coaster, Shane holding on to any excuse he could think of.

"What can I do to get you on that ride? Cmon. Anything. I'll cover dinner! Drinks too!" Ryan offered up, but Shane didn't budge.

"Nope. Still not happening." He answered as a coaster train of riders screamed past at blazing speed.

"Work with me, man! How do I get you on that ride with me?!" Ryan persisted.

Shane could tell he wouldn't give in easily. So he came up with something he KNEW Ryan would have to refuse.

"Dinner."

"I said I would--"

"Not done, Ry. Dinner, drinks, dessert, AND," he paused for dramatic effect. "You have to kiss me on the mouth at the top of the first drop. A big ol smackaroo, right on the pie hole." He crossed his arms, laughing, comfortable that he'd won, as Ryan's face changed ever so slightly.

Shane's own face dropped, along with his stomach, as soon as he heard Ryan answer. "Deal."

"Wait what?"

"I said," Ryan crossed his arms to mirror Shane, "deal." He smirked, watching Shane panic. He began to speak several times, tried to protest, but had no rebuttal.

And that's how he now found himself sitting in the coaster seat, the train clacking ever further up, up, up the track to the first drop.

Shane held on to the bar over their laps for dear life.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted over the ride mechanics. "It'll be okay, big guy! I keep my promises!" He said, reaching one hand over to touch Shane's. Shane turned to face him, eyes fearful, heart pounding, as they crested the top.

Ryan reached over, pulling Shane's face toward his own, pressing their lips together just as the coaster release mechanism activated. Suddenly, Shane didn't care how high they were, how fast they were about to be going, or anything else except the fact that _holy shit he was kissing Ryan_. He figured even on the ground, this would still feel like freefall.

But then the coaster actually did begin its aggressive descent, and they broke away from each other to scream and shout through the exhilaration. Shane would never tell Ryan, but it was actually sorta...fun. And yeah, the fact that Ryan held onto his hand the whole time might have also helped.

Both of them were beaming like idiots when the coaster pulled back to a stop. They stumbled off the ride. Shane turned to glance back at the first drop, his stomach doing flips for entirely new reasons.

"So. Thoughts?" Ryan asked, looking somewhat nervous.

Shane paused, tentatively stepping into Ryan's personal space. Ryan didn't shy away when he touched his face, bringing him up into a gentle kiss. He pulled back, smiling, as Ryan held his gaze.

"I could go again." Shane said, making Ryan laugh a little, just before he pushed up onto his toes to rejoin their lips again.

And just like that, Shane fell willingly back into freefall, both feet firmly on the ground.


End file.
